Sand Fur
by audi3nc3ofon3
Summary: This was only supposed to be one chapter of Schrödinger playing with Erwin's hair because it looks like fox ears, but somehow it turned into something longer. Oh dear... Making it M to be on the safe side, because the only thing Hellsing needs to make it more bloody is tanks! When Erwin dissapears, it's up to Yukari to find her; but it seems her captors aren't every-day people.


_First things first: Almost all of the Hellsing and Girls und panzer characters will show up, but main ones are obvious. I'm sort of new to the Hellsing fandom, and this was **literally** my first reaction when I saw Schrödinger. Explanation is at the bottom..._

* * *

><p>Erwin really didn't know what happened, last thing she remembered was sitting at her desk drawing up some designs; she had no idea what she was doing in a giant room asleep on a random bed in only god-knows-where. She didn't even remember falling asleep! It had caused quite a scare for the poor girl, needless to say, but now she had managed to calm down, slightly, and at least think clearly. She still had her tan clothes on, so that was good; her shorts weren't off in anyway, her t-shirt wasn't crumpled or anything, and since her tan button-up shirt was still open as she always wore it she figured it was safe to assume that it wasn't touched.<p>

Mentally clearing her check-list, she decided to check her surroundings. Upon looking around and observing the room she was in, it appeared to be made entirely of metal, with only herself, the bed, a few hanging lights, and no windows; the lights appeared to sway slightly, as if the room was moving slightly. The bed was wielded to the floor and not moving an inch, and a tap on the wall proved her previous assumption that the whole structure was metal. Finding nothing of interest, or her supplies, Erwin ran her hand along the wall, stopping as it slid across a raised metal outline.

"Well, I found the door at least; so I guess this isn't a pit or any other sort of gruesome trap." She muttered to herself. Knowing that helped calm her down further, but really didn't help her solve how she got here, or even where she was.

_All metal, no windows, little movement. I'm either on a boat or in the air. No, that's stupid._ Erwin mused to herself, pacing around the room, more confused now than before. _If I were on a boat I'd hear seagulls and know, jeeze that was a stupid thought._ Erwin quickly berated herself, having lived on boat for about two years, she would have known if she were on any sort of ocean-bound vessel. _But the air…well, I'm not on a plane, at least not likely; helicopters are way too small, and I'm sure they're pretty loud. So then what else?_

Erwin didn't have time to think about it much longer as the door she had found slid open. Standing in the doorway was a surprisingly tall man wearing a long coat and a hat. _Why is this guy wearing a coat like the Deutsches Afrikakorps Greatcoat? And a…M43 officer's cap? And why does it have something similar to the Totenkopf symbol on it? Oh god I was abducted by Nazis somehow._ Erwin backed away from the larger man, not quite sure what to make of her current situation. So far he hadn't done anything, but he seemed to get tired of standing in the doorway and jerked his head to one side before spinning around.

"You want me to follow you?" Erwin questioned, curious as to why the man didn't simply say so; he only nodded and waited for her to follow. "Ha, funny. How about no?" Erwin hissed, glaring at the man; this clearly did not amuse the tall man as he stormed over to Erwin and hoisted her over his shoulder, you'd think she was just a towel with how easy it was for him.

"Put me down now! I'm not going to be part of whatever stupid plan you maniacs have!" Erwin screeched, attempting to beat the man into dropping her. All she managed to do was knock off the man's hat, which he caught before it hit the ground; she was a bit surprised to see that the man had white hair, usually that wasn't too good, especially since he seemed to have red eyes. The man didn't put his hat back on, but Erwin really didn't care, as she began hitting his head, much more furious now. "I said _put me down_! I am not a fucking Nazi! My soul name is 'Erwin'! Surely you get the idea! I'm not going to help you, now put me down!"

Erwin continued hitting the man and screaming, and the few people that they did pass just ducked away and clung to the wall, trying to avoid the man and seemingly mad girl. Erwin did eventually stop hitting the man and screaming, mostly because it had absolutely no effect what-so-ever; and it just made her tired, and she needed energy for when she _had_ to fight. She sighed and hug like a rag-doll, pouting and glancing around the halls; the man placed his hat back on his head, figuring she was done with her tantrum.

Erwin watched the man place his cap back on, and decided to annoy him; mostly because he looked like the type with a short fuse and she figured it might result in a chance to escape. Propping herself up a bit, she reached up and flipped his cap off; he caught it though and placed back, allowing Erwin to repeat the action. The man glared at her from the corner of his eyes but didn't do much else, just kept grabbing his cap and placing it back on his head, allowing Erwin to flip it off again. This little cycle only lasted a few more minutes as the man kicked open a door which lead to what looked to be a hospital-like room, except more filthy. The white-haired man dropped her harshly onto a metal table, quickly securing her legs and arms with straps.

"What the hell?! The fuck is this?!" She yelled, trying to free herself. She saw another man standing in the corner, his smile was rather frightening, and the fact that Erwin couldn't see his eyes at all didn't really help.

"Oh, Captain, the Major would like to speak with us before we begin. Something about choosing an animal." The new man had stated to the man that had carried Erwin here. The white-haired man only nodded and they both left, leaving Erwin completely alone. Or so she thought.

"Wow! I've never seen the Captain be so patient! Or heard the Doc sound so excited ever before!"

Erwin thrashed about trying to find the source of the voice, but soon enough found it as a blond boy slammed his hands down onto the table on either side of her head. He was looming over her with a sinister smirk painted across his face, if Erwin could slap him, she undoubtedly would; but she was a little too shocked by the boy's appearance. While his hair color wasn't really anything to freak out over, it was the fact that he also had cat ears and red-fuchsia eye; both of which were _not_ normal.

"You're aggravating me, and whatever you hope to accomplish by kidnapping me won't turn out well. My friends will be looking for me-"

"Without a doubt! But let's skip the silly threats and nonsense, okay? Good. My name is Schrödinger, what's yours?" The boy asked, fixing his tie so it was no longer resting on Erwin's forehead.

"Everyone calls me Erwin."

"But, that is not your name!" Schrödinger chirped, flicking his ears. "I gave you my real name, so miss, I would rather appreciate you telling me your real name. Or should I just find out myself?" He asked, seemingly petting Erwin as if to convince her that something bad would happen if she didn't.

"everyone calls me Erwin, you will too."

"But your real name is Riko, isn't that right?" He suddenly was on Erwin's left, sitting rather daintily on the table. She stared at him in shock, she almost never told anyone her real name!

"Allow me to explain Riko, I can be everywhere and nowhere. That includes your thoughts and memories!" The blond boy giggled happily. His ears twitched again as he stared at her, like he was waiting for a response; but Riko had none. Schrödinger suddenly reached up and began playing with her hair.

"What are you doing?" Riko questioned, rather confused. No one really played with her hair, and when the Public Moral Committee made everyone conform to the rules, she was the only one to really stick out because of how her hair looked.

"It looks like little ears! Maybe the Doc could do something based on the way your hair looks!" He giggled, still playing with her hair. He continued messing with Riko's hair until the man with the sinister smile returned, frowning when he saw the cat-boy goofing around.

"Schrödinger! Leave her alone and get off the table! I have to work!" The man hissed. Riko could only assume this was the person that was known as 'Doc', and Schrödinger quickly confirmed her assumption.

"Aww! But she's fun! Also, what type of animal are you going to fuse her with Doc? I was thinking some type of fox!" The cat-boy straightened up, ceasing his toying with the girl's hair.

"Well the Major thinks she would be better as something more delicate."

"Foxes are delicate!"

The two boys continued arguing while Erwin just listened, not being able to do much else at the current moment. Though she quickly grew tired of listening to the two bicker back-and-forth about what animal she should be fused with and what 'The Major' would want and what might be interesting, now it was just getting boring.

"You know, if you could make my hair longer, even a little and then combine me with a fennec fox, that might be cool." She stated, bored out of her mind.

"That sounds cool!"

"Schrödinger, mind your own business. If you think it's such a good idea then why don't you ask the major while I make sure everything is ready? This way two things get done at once and we don't waste time." The Doctor muttered, shooing the cat boy out the door before closing it and turning back to Erwin.

"So my darling, what is your name? Surely 'Erwin' cannot be your true name, it seems rather unfitting for a lady like you."

Erwin stayed quiet and glared at the man; though the cat-eared boy had found out her name, this man didn't have to know, and clearly couldn't find out as easily.

"Everyone calls me Erwin. It's my soul name, and literally the only thing I respond to at this point." She stated in a very matter-of-fact way, which it was.

"Ah, very well then. 'Erwin' it shall be. Needless to say, I believe it is time to get started." The Doctor hummed, suddenly revealing a needle filled with some kind of liquid.

Erwin struggled against the restraints again, determined this time to get loose; the restraints were too tight though, and she only managed to bruise her ankles and wrists. The Doctor grabbed her arm and held it tightly, jabbing the needle into her elbow and injecting the fluid; it stung badly and one would think their arm was being torn apart, but Erwin didn't have much time to think about it. She quickly drifted into unconsciousness, a slow beeping being the last thing she heard.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, like I said, explanation: Schrödinger is my favorite character from Hellsing, and Erwin is my fave from GuP, and since both have animal-like features (don't deny her hair style!) I was like 'awww, I'm gonna ship them!' but then I was like 'naw, that's stupid, cross-over ships ain't your thang'. Then I looked up facts about Schrödinger's cat...HIS NAME WAS ERWIN SCRODINGER! I literally looked to the sky and screamed. Then I told my sis about all this and she was like 'DOOO ITTTTT' and I was like 'fine..', so here it is. Enjoy my first ever cross-over ship in the history of mankind.<em>


End file.
